casiafandomcom-20200215-history
PVMT2 Course
It's time for the PVZ CASIA Spoof edition to get a sequel! PLANTS VS. MOUTH THINGS 2! This time, the Mouth Things want to eat a abnormally big chicken in your vacation hut! You can pay 11,275 Sun Tokens or 40 Gems to summon Mouthanatos. When Mouthanatos is summoned, it will steal the souls of all the Mouth Things in a level; thus causing you to win the whole level; this means you skip a level and win the rewards. PopCap Games can go ahead and call me out for copyright or something like that, but they wouldn't find this out anyway. To see other PVMT courses, click here! Mouth Thing Stats Pompadour Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Basic '''Speed: '''Basic '''Special: '''Chance of infatuating female plants (ex. Sunflower). '''Description: '''Oh Pompadour Mouth Thing, he just chills on beach and gets the babes instantly. '''Beach Babe Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Basic '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Chance of infatuating male plants ''(ex. Repeater). '''Description: '''Beach Babe Mouth Thing is my bae, lol no it isn't; she isn't that hot, or tan. '''Parasol Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Basic '''Special: '''Blocks out hits from lobbed-shot plants. '''Description: '''Parasol Mouth Thing says her skin is delicate, and that's the reason she carries a parasol with her. Parasol Mouth Thing paid a trip to the CASIA beach, she is from this place called the 'English Channel', which I can only say it must be United Kingdom; as she speaks in a British accent. '''Pail n' Shovel Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Armored '''Speed: '''Basic '''Special: '''Digs up plants, and throw them two tiles behind. '''Description: '''Pail n' Shovel Mouth Thing just loves to play with his pail and shovel. :) '''Pilot Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Machined '''Speed: '''Somewhat flighty '''Special: '''Divebombs down on the board, killing any Mouth Thing or plant in range. '''Weakness: '''Hurrikale, Blover, Cactus, lobbed-shot plants, and Cat-tails. '''Description: '''Pilot Mouth Thing's great grandfather was a Japanese kamikaze pilot, Pilot Mouth Thing always dreamed of being a kamikaze pilot; and look at him now. '''Shark Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Above medium '''Speed: '''Somewhat fast-ish '''Special: '''Devours non-defensive plants ''(ex. Peashooter) in one bite. Vulnerable when chewing. '''Description: '''Everybody is scared of Shark Mouth Thing, but what everyone is more scared of; is his MOTHER! Dun dun dun... '''Fisherman Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened '''Speed: '''Slow '''Special: '''Only stays in the water. '''Special 2: '''Pulls a plant towards his boat, and starts eating the plant. '''Description: '''Fisherman Mouth Thing tries to fish for some grub, but most of the time; he fails at it miserably. '''Wizard Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected '''Speed: '''Semi-fast '''Special: '''Randomly teleports out of nowhere, but can't teleport past the 3rd row ''(row with tall-nuts). 'Special 2: '''Can teleport pasts your defenses, unless you have infi-nut or Moonflower with an adjacent shadow plant. '''Special 3: '''At random, changes a random plant into a rubber ducky for 18 seconds. Plants are returned normal when the Mouth Thing is killed. '''Special 4: '''Teleports on random tiles anytime it wants to move, can't teleport past the 3rd row. The teleporting can be prevented through a Moonflower with an adjacent shadow plant or with plant food effect. Infi-nut's plant food will also work. '''Weakness: '''Infi-nut ''(via. Plant Food), ''or Moonflower ''(with adjacent shadow plant or via Plant Food). '''Description: '''Despite his name being 'Wizard Mouth Thing', Wizard Mouth Thing isn't actually a wizard. It's the ROCK on top of his head that's a wizard. '''Executioner Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined '''Speed: '''Heavily slow '''Special: '''Smashes plants with typical or elevated toughness with hammer. Instantly killing them. '''Special 2: '''Immune to any damage besides fire, electric, or piercing plant damage. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(ex. Fire Peashooter), Magnet-shroom, Electric plants (ex. Electric Peashooter), piercing plants (ex. Cactus, Laser Bean). '''Description: '''Executioner Mouth Thing wears highly protective metallic armor where ever he goes. He also keeps carrying around this heavy hammer for some reason. Executioner Mouth Thing loves to execute others, I don't even know why. Did I mention he has a guillotine for a wife?! '''Golden Mouth Thing (Scrmouge McThing) Toughness: 'Over Hardened '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Drops a golden treasure chest containing 177,777 Sun Tokens, 55 gems, 60 random seed packets, accessory for plant, rare chance of a premium plant. '''Special 2: '''Highly rare encounter in any level. '''Special 3: '''Summons random Mouth Things on 2 lanes ''(no Gargmouthing or Dr. Moudathing). 'Special 4: '''Runs away after a while ''(3 minutes and 25 seconds). 'Weakness: '''Magnet-shroom, fire or electric plants ''(deal double damage). '''Description: '''Everybody is jealous at Scrmouge McThing. Scrmouge McThing is very greedy, the only thing he cares about is money. He doesn't care about friends or family; he only has money. '''Abyssal Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Insanely Great '''Speed: '''Sluggish Sloth '''Special: '''Throws out Minnow Mouth Thing when at 50% health. '''Special 2: '''Either smashes or chomps down a plant. Doesn't eat Hypno-shroom. '''Special 3: '''Randomly roars, causing plants to be blown away. '''Description: '''In the deep trenches of the Earth's oceans, lives the most horrific of beasts... '''Minnow Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Mildly Low '''Speed: '''Overhyped '''Special: '''Is launched from Abyssal Gargmouthing when the Gargmouthing is at 50% health. '''Special 2: '''Two other Minnow Mouth Things are spawned adjacent to the one thrown. '''Description: '''Oh Minnow Mouth Thing, the cousin of Imp Mouth Thing. She's faster than her mischevious demon cousin, as well as a bit tougher. '''Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Thing Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Armored '''Octopus Toughness: '''Protected '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Octopuses jump at the nearest plant, causing them to be ensnared. Plant will be freed once the octopus on the plant is destroyed. '''Weakness: '''Hurrikale ''(blows away any octopus in the lane still in midair), Blover (blows away any octopus still in midair), Hot Potato (melts octopuses, Level 5), Tall-nut (cannot be ensnared). '''Description: '''Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Thing has this really weird obsession of catching a bunch of octopus pets. The octopuses love Cephalopod Hoarder Mouth Thing though. '''Mouth Thing Kayak Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 110 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Quickish '''Special: '''Once the kayak reaches a lilypad or land tile, two Mouth Things will jump onto the land, ditching the kayak. '''Special 2: '''If the Mouth Thing Kayak is at 62 normal damage shots, it will launch out Blue Mouth Thing. If the Mouth Thing Kayak is at 0 normal damage shots, it will launch out Red Mouth Thing. '''Blue Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Is launched by Mouth Thing Kayak. '''Special 2: '''Throws water balloons at plants. Causes plants to heal. '''Description: '''Blue Mouth Thing just loves water and the color blue. So he decided to buy some blue paint and color himself! '''Red Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Densely ''(absorbs 46 normal damage shots) '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''ANGRY Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Is launched by Mouth Thing Kayak. '''Special 2 : '''Grows angry and faster when at half health. '''Description: '''Red Mouth Thing has very bad anger issues. He gets angry at someone for having a cat, he gets angry at someone for being stupid, he gets angry at someone for getting something messed up. Yeah, he really needs to see anger management. ''Dr. Laldare Moudathing's Statistics''''' '''Shark Toughness: '''Undying '''Himself Toughness: '''Dense '''Speed: '''Hungry '''Special: '''Shark gives birth to Shark Mouth Things, spawning them on the board. '''Special 2: '''Spits out Pompadour or Beach Babe Mouth Things out of the mouth randomly. '''Special 3: '''Randomly sucks plants into the momma shark's mouth. '''Special 4: '''Outrages when a Shark Mouth Thing is killed. '''Special 5: '''Flops on the land and randomly flattens plants. '''Special 6: '''Launches Laldare out when at 1 stage of health, Laldare will have a raygun. '''Description: '''Oh Laldare, a Mouth Thing of many talents. He somehow managed to tame a female derp shark and impregnate it! OH WOW!!!